


Birthday Girl

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [39]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Futanari, Omorashi, Urophagia, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission, potential sexual harrassment, so dubcon possibly if you're sensitive to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Pudding's twentieth birthday.





	Birthday Girl

On Pudding’s twentieth birthday, all of her friends are excited for the youngest of them to finally be able to legally drink, as well as finally being considered an adult. The group rents a room at a karaoke bar for the occasion, and she is excited to try the different alcoholic beverages that have been recommended to her by her friends.

With everyone crowded together, they have a night of singing and fun planned, with lots of sweets baked for her by Keiichiro, and she starts off with a strawberry daiquiri, recommended to her by Ichigo, of course. The others, with the exception of Lettuce, begin drinking, though the aliens’ biology renders them immune to the effects of alcohol.

Ichigo seems to be the one most in need of a drink, however, as she’s nervous to have left her children in the care of Pudding’s little siblings for the night and needs to relax.

“They’re going to be fine,” her husband assures her. “Just enjoy the party, alright?”

“Yeah!” Pudding agrees. “You know, when Heicha was little my brothers looked after her as much as I did, and they weren’t that much older than her. They’ve got plenty of experience.”

“You do know how rowdy my kittens can get, right?”

“You do know how rowdy my brothers can get, right?” Pudding replies. “Just relax!”

Between their reassurance and what they get her to drink, she eventually begins to loosen up and have fun with the others, and Pudding works her way through other drink recommendations from her friends, but is quick to discover that fruity drinks are her favorite, though that doesn’t come as a surprise to anyone. It isn’t long before everyone who is drinking and able to get drunk fall under the influence, and the laughter increases, while everyone’s ability to sing decreases.

At first, Pudding is just noticeably happier, even for her, but the more she drinks, the more she goes from just being a happy drunk to being a flirty drunk. She begins making advances on her fellow Mews, making remarks like, “I think some girl on girl would be fun for my birthday, don’t you think?”

The others don’t know what to think and brush it off, but when she gets to the point that she’s asking about swapping boyfriends, it becomes clear that she isn’t just a flirty drunk; she’s an absolutely perverted drunk.

She makes everyone promise not to leave for any reason, even denying requests to go to the bathroom, all in the hopes of seeing one of her friends wet themselves, and they all begin to show signs of desperation soon enough, though Lettuce has managed to moderate her liquid consumption, since she hasn’t been drinking like they have.

The first person Pudding tries to feel up is Ichigo, reaching forward to grope at her breasts and compare them to her own, all while her tail snakes up the other girl’s skirt, teasing at her. It seems that all of her and Masaya’s plans to get her to drink and relax benefit her- or backfire, in Masaya’s case.

Ichigo begins purring in response, reacting far too positively to Pudding’s touches, until Masaya intervenes, pulling Pudding off of his wife and saying, “Alright, I think that’s enough.”

“Come on, you gotta tell me,” says Pudding. “Is Ichigo a real wildcat in bed?”

Masaya blushes and stammers, unable to properly reply. Pudding, having struck out with Ichigo, targets Mint next, but her groping nearly earns her a slap that the bird girl is just barely able to hold back. However, Zakuro, feral and aroused, is unable to hold back, and pins Pudding to the wall, saying, “You dirty little omega. If you even think about touching my beta, I’ll make sure you regret it.”

But Pudding is completely undaunted, and instead begins groping Zakuro and teasing her partially erect member with her tail, murmuring, “Just tell me if Mint’s moans sound like birdsong?”

Without a proper response, and not wanting to let on that this is getting a more positive reaction out of her, Zakuro backs off, leaving Pudding to turn her attention to the final girl in the room. Lettuce, despite being completely sober, is unable to escape the wild monkey, and is flustered into speechlessness as Pudding begins groping her.

“You’re surprisingly big. It’s always the quiet ones!” she says.

Pai, being clear minded enough to see this coming, is quick to step in, pulling Lettuce away as he says, “I think that’s quite enough of that.”

“So what’s it like to fuck a mermaid?” asks Pudding, grinning up at him as if she’s in on some big secret.

Fortunately, Pai can remain level headed even while Lettuce is embarrassed beyond belief, and does not bother dignifying that with a response. Pudding’s attention is quickly stolen, anyway, as signs of desperation begin to become more noticeable with her friends. She watches in fascination, eyes darting between all of them as the other Mews begin to squirm more and more, their needs growing far more quickly than usual due to the alcohol in their system.

Zakuro pulls a squirming Mint into her lap, wanting to feel her girlfriend’s desperation even though she’s dealing with her own, while Ichigo grows less and less discreet, grabbing herself in front of everyone and whining, from time to time, that she should be allowed to leave and go to the bathroom. As it is, she’s the first to lose control, her whining reaching its peak before she falls silent and goes off to a corner, squatting unceremoniously as she relieves herself, not caring that she’s wetting herself in front of everyone.

Mint groans and wriggles on Zakuro’s lap, getting the wolfgirl even more hot and bothered, until both of her needs are demanding her full attention. It’s hard for her to hold back in either regard, and she knows that it won’t be long before she’ll have to have her way with her girlfriend, regardless of the crowd.

Mint can only hold on for so long, and when she gives in, she lets out a soft whimper, her relief overshadowing the fact that she’s wetting herself while sitting on top of Zakuro. But the wolf girl feels it very well, and is driven past the point of being able to resist her own desires. She decides that she’s going to take advantage of Mint’s long skirt, and with a little bit of shifting, manages to get her now fully erect member inside of her, and lets loose, Mint letting out a few soft gasps, first at being penetrated and then at being used as a urinal in front of the others.

Not that anyone really notices what’s going on anymore, as everyone is too far gone to pay attention, or occupied with other things. If anyone does notice, they don’t say anything, not even when it becomes more obvious that Zakuro is fucking her as she bounces up and down on her lap.

After everything going on with Pudding, it just feels like another part of the night, which has certainly been one of the more wild ones that the Mews have faced, but eventually, their time in the karaoke bar has to come to an end.

Not only is it getting late, but their rental time is running out, and those who are sober begin herding those who are not out, trying to do as much as they can without causing incident. Kish uses his teleportation to help Ichigo and Masaya to the hotel they will be staying at, since they’re in no state to be around their children, and Pai does the same to help both Ryou and Keiichiro. Zakuro and Mint don’t live too far from there, so Lettuce escorts the both of them home.

With everyone else taken care of, that leaves Taruto to make sure that his very drunk fiancee gets home safely. Walking with her is difficult, and she clings to him, trying to play it off as being seductive even though it’s obvious to him that she would trip over her own feet if he weren’t there to support her. He plans to put her to bed the instant they get home, so that she can sleep all of this off, knowing that she won’t be in the best condition when she wakes up in the morning,

However, once he gets her inside, she makes it very clear that she has different plans for him. As soon as he locks his apartment door, she grabs him and shoves him into a chair in the living room, jumping to straddle his lap with her little black Chinese-style dress riding up quite a bit, exposing her panties to him. She leans forward and presses kisses all over his face, sloppily showering him in affection.

Her behavior arouses him plenty, and he was already fairly turned on watching the way she acted at her party, but the fact that he is completely sober, despite drinking as much as she has causes him to hesitate. “You’re too drunk to know what you’re doing,” he protests. “If we do anything, won’t I just be taking advantage of you?”

Pudding grinds her panties against the growing bulge in his pants, slurring as she says, “I want you to fuck your drunken little monkey, alright? You’ve been enjoying watching how naughty I’ve been, haven’t you?”

“I...I have,” he admits. “I liked watching the way you felt up the other girls a lot...but I still don’t think you’re in any state for this! I don’t think I should fuck you like this…”

Pudding, desperate to convince him that she wants it, and growing rather impatient, decides to try for a blowjob to really get him in the mood. She drops to the floor in front of him, and he doesn’t resist as much as he knows he should when she unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, wrapping her lips around it and sucking him sloppily. Her tongue is not nearly as precise as usual, and he slips out of her mouth from time to time, but somehow, the sloppiness of her technique only improves the experience for Taruto, who can’t help giving into her.

It isn’t long before, despite trying to resist, he does give in completely, moaning as he comes in her mouth, shooting his load down her throat. Pudding eagerly swallows, pleased that she’s managed to get him off and assuming that this means that it will be easy to have her way with him from here on out. She looks up at him and says, “You should gimme a birthday spanking.”

“Huh?” He’s confused, not only by the change in topic but by the phrase.

“It’s something they do in America.” she slurs. “Don’t you know? You spank me for every year I was born, and then, when you’re all done, you give me one more big one to grow on! So you get to spank me twenty one times!” She bends over with her dress hiked up, yanking down her panties to moon him, and by now, Taruto has given up on resisting her advances.

He gives her ass a slap only for her to whine, “That’s not fair, I barely felt it! That weak strike doesn’t count, so start over and really let me have it!” She gives her butt a wiggle to emphasize her point.

He contemplates ignoring her request and being gentle, but then, they won’t get anywhere like that. Finally, he draws his hand back and gives her a hard smack, and is met with a delighted moan in response. He keeps it up, picking up with both speed and force, and then, around the sixth spurt, she squeals and a spurt of pee escapes from her.

“Looks like you were pretty close to joining the other girls in peeing themselves too,” he teases, once he notices this. “The strike won’t count, as a punishment for leaking, alright?”

“Alright,” she agrees, and he resumes spanking her with just as much vigor as before.

By the time they reach a full twenty strikes, they’ve doubled up on several to punish her for all the leaking, and she’s received nearly twice the amount of her age. When he delivers the last one, she lets out a moan so delicious that he isn’t able to hold back anymore, and he pulls her onto him, impaling her with his member. He lifts her up with an arm under each leg and carries her to the kitchen, so that he can use a pitcher to catch any further leaks.

“I might just make you drink this when we’re done,” he threatens, “so you better try to hold it.”

Naturally, despite all her best efforts, she isn’t able to hold back in her drunken state, and every few thrusts, another spurt of liquid escapes her, and Taruto purposefully aims his thrusts at her bladder to make sure that she leaks as much as possible.

“It’s not fair if you don’t go easy on me,” she slurs, begging him for mercy, but, like with most of their games, her cries fall on completely deaf ears.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have had so many adult beverages tonight, since you’re about to wet yourself like a little kid,” he teases her. While he’s fucking her, he decides to add another distraction by reaching up her dress to fondle her breasts, but that leads to her complaining in another way.

“Ichigo and Zakuro and Lettuce are all so much bigger than me! Even though Mint is almost as small as me, she has bigger boobs!” she whines.

“It’s alright,” he reassures her, “because you have the best out of all the Mews, small or not.”

This soothes her enough for the time being, but she’s also distracted again by how big her spurts are becoming. She can barely think straight with all the alcohol in her system and with Taruto fucking her senseless, but she knows that she isn’t going to last much longer like this, and she feels a sense of dread, the more full the pitcher becomes when she leaks into it, bigger and bigger bursts every time.

She is also growing closer to her orgasm each time, but she knows for certain that, once she comes, it will be the end of the line for her, so she tries to hold on on that front just a little bit longer. That said, it’s easier said than done to keep up her resistance in her current state, and she doesn’t have the focus to take her mind away from her pleasure, or the resolve to truly hold on for very long at all.

Taruto knows this, and he makes it as difficult for her as possible, not giving her a chance to even collect her thoughts as he fucks her mercilessly, determined to see her lose control completely. His thrusts become more and more powerful until he feels that she’s there, feels the spasm of her orgasm as she tightens up around his member.

And, of course, as soon as she’s tipped over edge, her bladder gives out as well, all of the contents gushing into the pitcher and filling it quickly. With that, Taruto’s own pleasure mounts, and he empties both his bladder- still full from all that he’s had to drink- into her immediately after he comes inside of her, filling her in both regards, so much so that she spills over, and those contents are added to the pitcher as well, which is filled to the brim now.

It takes them some time to recover as he sits her down, both struggling to catch their breath, and then he looks down at the full pitcher and jokingly says, “You know what I said about making you drink it earlier? I just might go through with that, you know. And you won’t be able to use the toilet before-”

He doesn’t even have the chance to let her know that he’s joking before she puts it to her lips and begins downing the pitcher like it’s nothing. She drinks it all down and grins at him like she’s so proud of herself, and he can only laugh at her behavior before saying, “Alright, I think that’s enough fun for tonight. You’re getting tired, aren’t you?”

She nods and gives an exaggerated yawn, so he helps her to the shower, and washes up with her, making sure that she doesn’t slip and fall, or anything like that. Once he’s got her cleaned up, he gets her into he pajamas and takes her to bed, and as soon as her head hits the pillow, Pudding is out like a light due to how exhausted she is.

Taruto, rather worn out from having to wrangle her all night, climbs into bed next to her, and it isn’t long before he falls asleep as well, sleeping nearly as heavily as she does.

~X~

In the morning, when he wakes up, he discovers the sheets are soaked, and wonders, for a brief moment, if he didn’t sleep a little too deeply, but upon investigation, discovers that Pudding is the source, as her pajamas are completely soaked. She is still conked out, so he doesn’t disturb her, waiting for her to wake up on her own.

When she does, of course, she’s not pleased, and lets out a whine almost immediately. “Taru Taru,” she complains, “my head is killing me and the bed is all wet…”

“That does happen sometimes,” he replies.

“I had such a great birthday, but I don’t know if it’s worth all the pain I’m in now,” she whines.

“It’s going to be alright,” he says soothingly, wanting to do whatever he can to make his hungover little monkey feel better. He gets up to get her some water, willing to let her stay in bed for as long as is needed to recover, though he knows that he’s going to have to change the sheets sooner or later.


End file.
